criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid Bjorn
) Eduardo Cortez (son) † |affiliation = The Bureau |rank = Administrative Assistant |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: God Save the Prince (s3) }} Ingrid Bjorn is a main character appearing in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Administrative Assistant of the Bureau. Profile Ingrid sports dyed gray hair in a ponytail that brushes down to her shoulder. She wears a white dress shirt with a purple V-collar, and a snowflake necklace between the collar. Her alternate look involves blond hair, a purple coat over her shirt, and a sun necklace. Along with those, Ingrid sports purple lipstick, a pearl earring, a phone earpiece, and glasses over her blue eyes. Notable events of Criminal Case Meeting Ingrid In the opening cutscene of the first case of World Edition, the player arrived at the Bureau's European headquarters, where Ingrid welcomed the player. She informed the player about the Bureau's role and the danger of the job. She then asked whether the player wanted to be a Bureau member. Once they accepted, she would then introduce them to Chief Ripley. The Impossible Dream Shortly after the Bureau shut down the Promethian Cult, they went to Park Güell to celebrate their victory. During this event, Chief Ripley was shot by a dart to the neck, and Ingrid had to call for an ambulance right away. Some hours later, Ingrid reported to the Bureau that the chief did not make it, thus forcing her to take over. She commanded the player to head to the Sahara Region to hunt down the chief's killer. In Plain Sight badge to Michelle.]] Ingrid immediately took the reins near the start of the case after pandemonium ensued over Carmen informing the team that Lavinia De Brills had been murdered in her jail cell. She promoted Michelle to being a member of the Bureau and told her to investigate the murder with the player in order to minimize bias. Ingrid then showed her capacity in tracing. She sent Michelle and the player off to Nigeria, telling only them that she found out that Lavinia had booked a hotel room in there. Later on, she traced finance statements from a Mazundan bank of a certain "Elizabeth Smith" instead of Elliot due to him being treated as a suspect. She was able to find out that "Elizabeth Smith" was Chief Ripley's alias. As Chief Ripley became a suspect and had to step down due to being put in custody, Ingrid took charge until the investigation was over. Later, Carmen called Michelle and the player, apparently confessing to being the mole. Ingrid was able to track the call to the hotel room in Nigeria and sent off Jonah, Michelle, and the player so they could take care of the sensitive situation. The King's Shadow After Michelle's killer was arrested, Jack told Carmen and the player that Ingrid cried and stormed off to the bell tower after receiving a phone call, exclaiming "How could you, Ramon?" Jack and the player went to the bell tower where they found Ingrid's bag with a photo of a mystery couple inside. Elliot said that the blond woman was Ingrid and that the Latino man beside her was Ramon Cortez, her ex-husband. Ingrid was later talked to about Ramon, where she said that she did not want to talk about him because he had broken her heart too much. She then decided to take the rest of the day off. Day of the Dead Analyses In cases where Elliot is unavailable, Ingrid takes care of necessary digital/technical analyses, and informs the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #42: In Plain Sight *Account Details (12:00:00) Gameplay As the administrative assistant of the Bureau, Ingrid requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of the World Edition. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in the World Edition. Also, as of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Ingrid to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Although Ingrid's hometown has not been confirmed yet, both her given name and surname are of Nordic origin. *Ingrid is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Ingrid is one of the characters who have appeared as a quasi-suspect twice. *In Day of the Dead, Ingrid's (quasi-)suspect profile has significant changes: **Her height changed from 5'4" to 5'7". **Her age changed from 40 to 41 years old. **Her weight changed from 120 lbs to 140 lbs. **Her blood type changed from AB- to A+. Case appearances Gallery Ingrid_-_Case_116-7.png|Delighted Ingrid - Case 124-4.png|Excited Ingrid - Case 127-1.png|Smiling Ingrid - Case 116-4.png|Confident 1 IngridBjornWorldEdition.png|Confident 2 IBjornConf.2.png|Confident 3 Ingrid_-_Case_116-5.png|Serious 1 Ingrid - Case 121-2.png|Serious 2 IBjornSerious3.png|Serious 3 Ingrid_-_Case_116-3.png|Glancing 1 Ingrid - Case 119-1.png|Glancing 2 Ingrid_-_Case_116-2.png|Doubtful 1 Ingrid - Case 119-2.png|Doubtful 2 Ingrid - Case 125-1.png|Doubtful 3 Ingrid_-_Case_116-6.png|Unsure 1 IngridBjornunsure.PNG|Unsure 2 IB-unsure.PNG|Unsure 3 Ingrid_-_Case_163-1.png|Unsure 4 Ingrid - Case 117-2.png|Thinking 1 Ingrid - Case 117-3.png|Thinking 2 Ingrid - Case 119-3.png|Thinking 3 IBjornThinking4.png|Thinking 4 Ingrid - Case 124-2.png|Wondering 1 Ingrid - Case 124-3.png|Wondering 2 Ingrid WECase 27-1.png|Wondering 3 IBjornDetermined.png|Determined Ingrid - Case 117-1.png|Grinning 1 Ingrid - Case 125-2.png|Grinning 2 Ingrid - Case 117-5.png|Angry 1 IngridBjornangry.PNG|Angry 2 IB-furious.PNG|Furious IBjornInfuriated.png|Infuriated 1 Ingrid_-_Case_163-5.png|Infuriated 2 IB-pointingherfinger.PNG|Pointing her finger 1. Ingrid - Case 134-1.png|Pointing her finger 2. Ingrid - Case 135-1.png|Pointing her finger 3. Ingrid - Case 118-1.png|Shocked 1 Ingrid - Case 124-1.png|Shocked 2 Ingrid - Case 121-1.png|Sad 1 Ingrid - Case 127-2.png|Sad 2 Ingrid_-_Case_163-2.png|Sad 3 Ingrid_-_Case_163-3.png|Crying 1 Ingrid_-_Case_163-4.png|Crying 2 Ingrid_-_Case_116-8.png|Holding a remote control. Ingrid - Case 116-9.png|Holding a remote control, sad. Ingrid - Case 116-10.png|Holding a remote control, serious. Ingrid - Case 122-1.png|Panicking IBjornCalimgDown.png|Appeasing Ingrid - Case 122-4.png|Holding a photo of Adam Hassan. IngridBjornblushing.PNG|Blushing 1 IngridBjornblushing2.PNG|Blushing 2 IngridBjornnervous.PNG|Nervous 1 Ingrid - Case 126-1.png|Nervous 2 IBjornStressed.png|Stressed IngridInjured.png|Injured Ingrid_-_Case_164-16.png|Ingrid's new style. Ingrid_-_Case_164-17.png|Ditto. RCortezWorldEditionC164.png|Ramon Cortez, Ingrid's ex-husband. ECortezWorldEditionMi.png|Artwork of Eduardo Cortez, the deceased son of Ingrid and Ramon Cortez. IngridLab.png|Ingrid's lab render. IngridLevelup-1.png|Ingrid will be the one notifying the player leveling up in World Edition. Ingridpartner.jpg|The player may choose Ingrid to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Comingsoonwe.png|Ingrid in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Ingridcasemarker.png|Ingrid will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. Ineedyourreportsingrid.png|Ingrid will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case in World Edition. Ingridletsgo.png|Ingrid will let you advance once she receives those reports from three different teammates. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Ingrid three reports (from Jack, Carmen, and Marina) without asking. IngridRecruit.png|"I need more recruits!" IngridBLimitedOffer.png|Ingrid, giving a limited time offer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects